In a current corporate scenario, it is difficult to capture the overall workplace interaction impression, as well as that of smaller groups or individual employees.
Tone analysis is known, for example, as provided by the IBM Watson Tone Analyzer Service (IBM and Watson are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation). The IBM Watson Tone Analyzer Service uses linguistic analysis to detect types of tones from written text. The tone types include emotions, social tendencies and writing style. Emotions identified include anger, fear, joy, sadness and disgust. Social tendencies identified include personality traits such as openness, conscientiousness, extraversion, agreeableness, and emotional range. Writing styles identified include confident, analytical, and tentative.
A user can input email or other written media into a tone analyzer service and use the results to determine if the writing comes across with the intended tone for the recipient.
Sentiment analysis is also known which aims to identify the positive and negative sentiments within a text from natural language processing, text analysis, and computational linguistics. Sentiment analysis is used to determine the attitude of an author with respect to a topic. Tone analysis is concerned with how the writer's message comes across to a recipient.
Organizations aim to promote and maintain a positive atmosphere and recognize any problems relating to employees or departments so these can be addressed. It is often a challenge to capture insight into organization or workplace interaction tone.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.